zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Naturally Beautiful Maiden
I´ll always remember that one night, one of our most romantic ones ever Just the two of us on our honeymoon in sunny Spain, me and my maiden fair Sun had set upon your cousin´s castle where we would spend our night at After defeating Prince John and marrying you, I had eagerly been waiting for this moment Being worthy of your heart after all of this, my dear Marian, makes me so happy I wasn´t joking when I said faint hearts never won fair lady My heart feels joyful now that we´re married, for I missed you so Even the most fun adventures pale in comparison to the moments with you Years of bliss and happiness for both of us are just ahead Now, we´ve retreated to the castle bedroom after night has fallen outside With the window covered by curtains and the fireplace keeping us warm The atmosphere is just right for a tender moment together in this room I see your foxy smile at its slyest when you approach me from the door My heart is beating in excitement for you already, my dear I have a feeling this´ll even top the moment we once had in Sherwood Forest It was your love that gave me the courage to fight for the poor and do what´s right All the dangers we faced and days we spent apart only made our hearts grow fonder Now, the seed of love that was planted a long time ago has grown into a beautiful flower As you come to me, you swish your big fluffy tail at me teasingly You take off my hat while gazing deep into my eyes lovingly Putting away your jewelry and shoes, my vixen´s ready to get natural Around you is an aura so feminine and sensual You sit down next to me and slowly remove your veiled headpiece Giving me a perfect opportunity to pet your perky fox ears At last, you take off your gown, revealing your lovely hourglass figure I´ve taken off my shirt too, as you say that I look handsome Draping my arms around you, I can touch the softness of your silky, orange coat You close your fair eyes as I touch your shoulders and womanly chest So intimate and full of love, I´m loving this night with you so far Warmth fills me as your clawed yet dainty paws stroke my fur Marian, you´re the vixen of my dreams and the light of my life I´ll always be caring and gentle for my most wonderful wife You bat your eyelashes at me as our embrace is at its tightest Our faces draw close until our lips finally meet It´s not a short, sweet kiss like the one you gave me during the wedding But it´s something more intimate, romantic and enticing Marian, my love, you´ve made all of my life worthwhile When we return to England, it´ll be a start to our new future Yet now for once, our world is in perfect harmony I can hear your heartbeat as I look at your face most lovely It won´t be long until you fall asleep in my strong arms You sleep cutely there, with your head on my chest and paws on my shoulders Two foxes from England, brought together by fate We cannot be put apart again, for our hearts are one You surely are the world´s most darling vixen I too fall asleep blissfully, holding my naturally beautiful maiden. Category:Nick of Sherwood AU Category:Robian fics Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories in natural state Category:Fanon Category:Honeymoon stories Category:Stories Category:Poem style Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Robin's POV Category:Prequel stories